


Дожди, визиты, имена

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Зура приходит весной.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Дожди, визиты, имена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Edo Fights 2020 для команды Кихейтая

Зура приходит весной. Город утопает в дождях, по улицам несутся исполненные мусора бодрые реки. В баре внизу не протолкнуться: люди набиваются внутрь с ночи и до утра, порой засиживаясь до обеда. По полу гуляют сквозняки, и окна приходится открывать только в редкие минуты затишья.  
На дворе вечер. На самом деле, его сложно отличить от дня: от туч темно буквально круглые сутки. Гинтоки приканчивает последнюю упаковку клубничного молока и с тоской думает о том, что завтра придётся выходить на улицу. Доставки еды перегружены и расписаны на месяц вперёд. У курьеров, мелькающих на улицах, такой же усталый вид, как и у таксистов, безостановочно паркующихся на противоположной стороне улицы. Стёкла порой заляпаны грязью до крыши, но это уже которую неделю никого не волнует.  
В доме одновременно душно и зябко. Телевизор бубнит что-то о солнечных днях и перспективах. Гинтоки переключает канал.  
Стук в дверь едва слышен, и Гинтоки едва не пропускает его за рекламой стирального порошка.  
– Здравствуй, Гинтоки, – говорит Зура. Вода с его жёлтого дождевика капает на такого же цвета резиновые сапоги. На дождевике нарисованы уточки, а на сапогах рыбки. Приложением к рыбкам идёт самопальный водоём: под Зурой на полу тотчас же собирается лужа.  
Гинтоки пожимает плечами и идёт обратно. Реклама порошка сменилась рекламой какой-то ерунды для бритья. Раз – и нет ничего, ни лишних волос, ни тонкой полоски щетины. Крутая реклама. В жизни так не бывает.  
Зура на кухне деловито чем-то шуршит и гремит чашками.  
– Гинтоки, у тебя кончается чай.  
Дело было в дожде. Из-за него он даже новый джамп не купил на неделе, а, перелистывая старые, не переставал гадать, было ли бы так же невыносимо, будь на страницах что-то, чего он ещё не читал.  
Зура ставит перед ним чашку, над которой вверх вьётся пар, и достаёт из-за пазухи упаковку желейных уточек.  
– Это святотатство, – оскорбляется Гинтоки, разглядывая уточек как врагов народа. – Желейными должны быть мишки!  
И одним движением сгребает в горсть половину. Зура перехватывает его за запястье. Они возятся так, пока не остывает чай, а Зура не сдаётся.  
– Я пришёл поговорить, – говорит он, грустно потряхивая опустевшим пакетом в надежде найти последнюю уточку, забившуюся в уголок.  
– Ты всегда разговариваешь, – отмахивается от него Гинтоки. – Гляди, сейчас начнётся "Жадный коп и его большая любовь". Сериалы теперь такие жизненные снимают.  
Краем глаза он видит, что Зура хмурится, а потом гаснет экран – ровно на заставке.  
– Отдай пульт! – возмущается Гинтоки. Зура вздыхает так громко и так удручённо, что прилетевшему подзатыльнику Гинтоки даже не удивляется.  
– Он у тебя в руках. Свет выключило.  
– А.  
Гинтоки отворачивается, бросает пульт на столик и закладывает руки за голову, откидываясь на спинку. Кацура встаёт и отходит к окну. Фонари тоже погасли, и улица наверняка проваливается во тьму, как в ад.  
– Я виделся с Такасуги, – произносит Зура наконец, и ничего не происходит: мир не рушится, сердце не перестаёт биться ни на секунду, дыхание не перехватывает. Они не говорили о Такасуги уже несколько лет.  
– Он повзрослел, – продолжает Зура. Пальцы в Гинтоки не сжимаются в кулак, а на языке не вертится очевидный вопрос.  
– Он ничего не вспомнил, – заканчивает Зура. У него напряжены плечи. Гинтоки едва может рассмотреть его в переплетении чернильных теней.  
– Я хочу, чтобы с ним увиделся ты.  
Гинтоки засовывает в ухо мизинец и проворачивает, пытаясь выскрести наружу зароненные туда слова.  
– Зачем?  
– Может, это сработает.  
– Позвони Тацуме. Пусть ещё разочек на него блеванёт, мигом всё вспомнит.  
– Тацума не может приехать.  
Гинтоки легко переводит это как "Тацума у него уже был".  
– А онигири пробовал?  
– Гинтоки... – выдыхает Кацура.  
Фонари снаружи загораются, на секунду освещая его усталое лицо – с такого бы писать гравюры, а потом лепить из них самодельные плакатики – и гаснут снова. Такие плакатики Кацура лепил, уговаривая всех вступить в Джои, когда Такасуги, рассекая на лодочке, играл в криповатого террориста. Кажется, это было сто лет назад. Или не кажется.  
– Ну что тебе стоит.  
Они обещали друг другу в следующий раз встретиться только в аду. На ад пока было не очень похоже, скорее на гигантский котёл с пустой похлёбкой: много-много воды и какие-то уродливые корешки. На войне часто приходилось питаться подобным. Добровольцы на первую пробу находились не всегда, и тогда приходилось засыпать голодными; но к утру котёл всегда оказывался пустым.  
– Не хочу, – легко отвечает Гинтоки, совсем не кривя душой. Он правда не хочет. – Что ты вообще к нему пристал. Может, ему так лучше?  
– Он знает, что что-то забыл, – возражает Зура. – Это выводит его из себя.  
– А. Бедняжка Такасуги-кун капризничает, и ты хочешь отправить меня ему на съедение, – догадывается Гинтоки. – Я не хожу в пряничные домики к жутким зеленоглазым ведьмам.  
– Правильно, – фыркает Зура. – Ты их жрёшь.  
– Фу, Зура, фу. Вораре... вороре... вор... тьфу, каннибализм, в общем, тебе не к лицу.  
Зура смеётся и снова даёт ему подзатыльник – как он вообще оказался так близко, коварный мерзавец. Гинтоки, насупившись, трёт затылок.  
– Подумай об этом, – говорит Зура на прощание.  
– О твоих кинках? Да ни за что!  
Дождевик с уточками и сапоги с рыбками уходят вместе с ним, но лужа на полу остаётся. Гинтоки закидывает в центр свёрнутую в ком тряпку и идёт спать.

Проходит ещё неделя, но дожди не стихают. В просторном доме – дорожки, газончик, понтовые статуи, наверняка ещё и сад с прудиком на заднем дворе – его встречает хмурый блондинистый цербер. Матако мало изменилась за прошедшие годы: только вот юбки определённо стали длиннее.  
– Э, – выдаёт Гинтоки вместо приветствия. – А где ноги?  
Матако закатывает глаза. Она определённо повзрослела, выражение на лице, например, куда более решительное и зрелое.  
– Шинске-сама на заднем дворе. Постарайся его не злить, Широяша, – щенячьего восторга при упоминании Такасуги тоже убавилось. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот день настанет.  
На заднем дворе в самом деле оказывается сад с прудиком: вишни и яблони, а у самого забора огромный развесистый старый клён.  
– Так и знал, – радостно заявляет Гинтоки. – Всё такой же пафосный ублюдок. Я в тебе ни секундочки не сомневался.  
Такасуги даже не оглядывается.  
– Ты ещё кто? – а голос вот совсем прежний.  
– Твой ангел-спаситель. Или демон-искуситель? – Гинтоки задумывается. – Короче, кто-то на ель. Сова? Нет, сова вроде на глобусе.  
Он садится рядом и болтает ногами. Замечает, как Такасуги косится на его белые ступни, и скрещивает пальцы.  
– Ты вот так не умеешь, – говорит он сочувственно. – Бедный-бедный Такасуги-кун.  
Такасуги молчит. Он не злится и не огрызается, не бросается доказывать примером. Он молчит и ничего не делает. Даже не курит. День промозглый и стылый. С реки, что в двух кварталах, дует, и оттуда доносится запах железа и рыбы. Капли с козырька жалят кожу.  
– Кто ты? – повторяет Такасуги. Его вопрос не похож на вопрос, и в нём нет ни малейшего интереса.  
– Попробуй угадать, – пожимает Гинтоки плечами. Он достаёт из кармана леденец и засовывает его в рот, царапая нёбо.  
Они сидят так, пока от леденца не остаётся одна только палочка. Гинтоки с трудом сдерживает желание запустить её в пруд. Он встаёт и машет рукой затылку Такасуги.  
– Хорошо поболтали.

– Теперь будешь шляться сюда каждую неделю? – спрашивает Матако в следующую субботу. Из-за туч робко проклюнулось солнце, но всё равно моросит. Гинтоки стаскивает сапоги и энергично кивает.  
– Визиты к больному. Или к заключённому. Ну, знаешь, как в психушке.  
Матако пихает его в плечо и достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет. Гинтоки долго смотрит на её пальцы, обхватившие фильтр, прежде чем отвернуться.  
– Он в доме, – говорит Матако ему в спину. Тон у неё равнодушный. Может быть, она приняла реальность лучше их всех.  
Такасуги, прислонившийся спиной к стене, читает сборник стихов о какой-то древней войне. Гинтоки бесцеремонно плюхается рядом и заглядывает внутрь.  
– Кто тебя впустил? – спрашивает Такасуги.  
– Ну, – тянет Гинтоки, наматывая на палец прядь волос. – Знаешь, я обаятельный. Такому, как я, открыты все двери. Видишь, даже твоя книжка открыта.  
Такасуги переворачивает страницу. Такасуги-из-прошлого захлопнул бы книгу и наподдал бы ей Гинтоки по башке. В мире не бывает ничего вечного – это Гинтоки уяснил ещё на первой войне. Или, может быть, раньше, когда бесконечное поле трупов вокруг сменилось светлым полотном одежд сэнсея, загородившего весь обзор.  
– Какой ты нудный, – заявляет Гинтоки и бодает Такасуги в живот.  
– Я тебя не приглашал.  
– Хороших друзей никто не приглашает. Они просто приходят и остаются, – с умным видом заявляет Гинтоки. Такасуги отрывается от книги и смотрит на него – кажется, впервые.  
– Мы друзья?  
Гинтоки отворачивается, начиная деятельно ковыряться в носу.  
– Это было образно.  
Такасуги возвращается к чтению. Он дочитывает раздел до конца, прежде чем Гинтоки решает, что ему пора. Его никто не останавливает.

– Не хочешь покормить меня ужином? – спрашивает Гинтоки в пятый или шестой свой визит. Каждый проходит по той же схеме: он оказывается неподалёку, вторгаясь в личное пространство и задавая тупые вопросы. Такасуги его игнорирует. Гинтоки упоминает поочерёдно все те штуки, которые когда-то у него стащил или занял, и все шутки, которые прежде выводили из себя. Такасуги его игнорирует. Гинтоки забирает у Зуры ту самую, чудом оставшуюся в живых зелёную тетрадь, разрубленную почти пополам во время идиотской истории с Бенизакурой. Такасуги бросает на неё беглый взгляд и отворачивается. В тот вечер он смотрит какое-то жутко пафосное кино: чёрно-белое, с карикатурными перестрелками и мутными диалогами. Гинтоки явно скучнее происходящего на экране – и с ним это впервые.  
– Нет, – отвечает Такасуги, и Гинтоки, отчего-то именно сейчас, накрывает.  
– Как был скупердяем, так и остался! Даже без памяти!  
Такасуги поворачивается, и лицо у него белое от гнева.  
– Убирайся, – цедит он. – Мне не сдалась твоя помощь и не сдалась эта память, за которую все вы, шляющиеся сюда, так упорно цепляетесь.  
Гинтоки даже вспомнить не может, как успел занести руку. Зато ударить – не успевает. Такасуги перехватывает его запястье, выкручивая, и Гинтоки словно оглушает. Внутри взрывается что-то обжигающее, поднявшееся на поверхность из глубины. Он дёргает Такасуги на себя и, уклонившись от метящего в горло ребра ладони, бьёт того в солнечной сплетение. Они дерутся, не расцепляясь, молча и зло, и Гинтоки совсем не видит разницы – пока Такасуги не пропускает удар.  
Кулак Гинтоки бьёт в пол рядом с его головой, отведённый в последнюю секунду. Они оба тяжело дышат; у Такасуги рассечена губа так, что кровь струится по подбородку, и чёлка прилипла к левой стороне лица. Пот заливает Гинтоки глаза.  
Он наклоняется ближе, и ладонь Такасуги плотно и жёстко обхватывает его плечо.  
– Я всё равно ничего не помню, – говорит он хрипло. Но не отпускает; его пальцы слегка дрожат. Гинтоки преодолевает это усталое, сдержанное сопротивление и прижимается лбом к его лбу.  
Они оба молчат.

В следующий раз Такасуги наконец смотрит на него так, будто бы видит – но по-прежнему не узнаёт.  
– Мне кажется, что раньше я тебя ненавидел, – произносит он отстранённо. Они вновь располагаются на энгаве. Головой Гинтоки лежит у него на коленях, безуспешно пытаясь рассмотреть сад сквозь мутную серую пелену.  
– Чувства были взаимны, – бормочет он в ответ и зевает. От Такасуги жарит, как от печки, но ему всё равно холодно. – Много чего было раньше.  
– Может быть, для тебя.  
В этом нет ни горечи, ни принятия – пустая констатация факта. Небо голубое. Над морем носятся чайки. Нас определяет наше прошлое. Может быть, для Гинтоки оно случилось. Может, для Такасуги ещё нет.  
– Это не имеет значения, – говорит Гинтоки и ничуть не лукавит. Слишком многое изменилось, и в то же время – ничто.  
– Может быть, для тебя, – эхом откликается Такасуги и больно тянет те пряди, которые прежде разглаживал. Гинтоки успевает посмотреть вверх и поймать его странное, застывшее выражение. – Только для тебя.  
– Я неповторимый, – соглашается Гинтоки. Его клонит в сон, но в голову отчего-то лезет та встреча у могилы их школы, ставшей могилой Оборо, и голос Такасуги "Два года я не знал, жив ли ты", и то, как они среагировали друг на друга, молниеносно, привычно и жадно. Было ли что-то лучше этого досконального знания, лежащего вне логики, вне интуиции, вне обычного восприятия.  
Следом – как и всегда, непрошенная и ненужная – вспоминается та встреча на фестивале, затёртая до дыр и разобранная на фрагменты так, что кажется, будто назад её не собрать. Голос Такасуги, раздавшийся за спиной, тишина, застывшая между ними, как застыла задолго до этого та невыносимая, мучительная потеря. Остриё меча, впившееся в ладонь и тем самым вернувшее его в реальность. Гинтоки закрывает глаза – и под веками вовсю взрываются фейерверки.  
– Я даже имени твоего не знаю, – еле слышно говорит Такасуги.  
Гинтоки больше не хочет сюда приходить.

Он даже не помнит, как так получается. Они вяло переругиваются о чём-то глупом – кажется, о канале – но оба не прикасаются к пульту. В комнате слишком нагрето, по ключицам Такасуги стекают капли пота. Рубашка Гинтоки липнет к спине.  
Он здесь уже третий день: стены дрожат от порывов ветра, в новостях рассказывают, что на окраинах смыло мост. Причина только в этом; не в том, как Такасуги во сне сжимал рукав его юкаты, когда они задремали – с той знакомой, исследованной до дна яростью ("Гинтоки, только попробуй свалить без моего ведома"), которой почти не было в его обновлённой версии, выхолощенной и выцветшей, не то чтобы лишённой эмоций, но опустошённой.  
– Спорим, – лениво роняет Гинтоки, – я доползу до пульта быстрее тебя.  
Такасуги хмыкает.  
– Вперёд. Будешь представлением получше, чем на экране.  
– Сам ты представление, – предсказуемо обижается Гинтоки.  
– Что мы делали раньше? – спрашивает вдруг Такасуги, и Гинтоки бросает на него недоумённый взгляд.  
– Когда надоедало, – поясняет Такасуги. – Всё надоедало.  
Он потягивается, отбрасывает волосы с лица. Рукава задираются до локтей, и Гинтоки разглядывает привычную карту его шрамов, мысленно отмечая те, что случились уже после того, как разошлись их пути. Странно, что они остались с ним, несмотря ни на что.  
Гинтоки вспоминает о вопросе, повисшем в воздухе и хмурится, перебирая.  
– Пили, – предлагает он первое, пришедшее на ум, и Такасуги отмахивается. – Дрались.  
– Это мы уже пробовали.  
– Снова пили.  
– Моя жизнь была гораздо скучнее того, на что все старательно намекали, – усмехается Такасуги.  
Гинтоки сосредотачивается, отматывая на более ранний период: куда-то к шелесту крон у додзё, спокойному голосу сэнсея и собственным попыткам проспать нудные исторические лекции. Потом его озаряет.  
– Придумал! – он вскакивает на ноги одним слитным движением. В таком огромном пустом доме точно должно отыскаться нужное помещение. По инерции он легко пинает Такасуги под рёбра и отскакивает. – Вставай, лежебока. Я жертвую ради тебя серией, цени это!  
Такасуги выразительно приподнимает бровь.  
– Я об этом пожалею, – говорит он с потрясающей уверенностью.  
Выловленная по пути Матако, очень решительная в своём ядовито-розовом дождевике, с шарфом, намотанным на половину лица, и явно спешащая, скороговоркой рявкает "направо, налево, через зал и затем повернуть", прежде чем бесстрашно раствориться за пеленой дождя.  
Гинтоки провожает её изумлённым взглядом и ёжится от одной мысли о потоках холодной воды. Такасуги за спиной многозначительно покашливает, и Гинтоки разворачивается к нему с опаской.  
– Эй-эй, даже не думай, – предупреждает он, отступая. – Я буду страшно мстить.  
У перепалок и без того горько-сладкий вкус, но у этого безумного, идиотского забега по комнатам – ещё худший. В тренировочный зал они вваливаются одним клубком, а когда распадаются, Такасуги смеётся, раскинув в стороны руки.  
– Бодрит, – говорит он наконец. – Ты ничуть меня не боишься. И не пялишься в попытке найти ответы или кого-то другого.  
– По мне так как был козлом, так и остался, – фыркает Гинтоки. Он перекатывается к стене, снимает со стойки пару боккенов и лениво швыряет один Такасуги.  
– Сейчас я встану, – предупреждает, – и буду тебя бить.  
– Сначала встань, – советует Такасуги насмешливо. В улыбке он щурится. Это так странно.  
Неудивительно, что лежат они долго.

– В честь того, что ты у нас немножечко двинутый, начнём с нуля, – сообщает Гинтоки, когда выстуженный воздух заставляет подняться. – Но не думай, что я что-то забуду. Я буду считать!  
– До десяти? – притворно изумляется Такасуги. Ну нет, этого Гинтоки стерпеть уже не может.  
Первые поединки почти неловкие, как новое знакомство с тем, кого раньше когда-то знал. Прежде с ними так не бывало, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Гинтоки не комментирует, очень упорно, пока Такасуги – тоже очень упорно – пытается надрать ему зад.  
– Восемь-один, – объявляет Гинтоки довольно и показывает ему язык. Такасуги разминает запястья и плечи, потом кивает.  
– Ещё.  
В чём-то он совсем не изменился, и даже отсутствие памяти не стало тому помехой.  
– Такой упрямый, – издевается Гинтоки, отражая атаку. – И всё зря.  
Такасуги не тратит сил на бесполезные, бессмысленные подколки, бросаясь вперёд снова и снова. Если очень захотеть, можно представить, что где-то неподалёку недоверчиво шепчутся остальные ученики, Зура окидывает их одновременно заботливым и подзуживающим взглядом, а в углу смешливо щурится сэнсей, как всегда пришедший совсем незаметно.  
А потом Такасуги ловко уклоняется и сбивает его с ног.  
– Я победил, – выдыхает он, падая рядом и вжимаясь плечом в плечо.  
– Пятнадцать-шестнадцать. Попомни моё слово, я ещё отыграюсь!  
– Двести сорок семь, – поправляет вдруг Такасуги.  
– Двести сорок восемь, – на автомате отвечает Гинтоки, а потом замирает. – Что?  
– Двести сорок семь, – повторяет тот. – Ты же все посчитал?  
– Какого чёрта?  
Гинтоки рывком садится. Если изменения есть, то их не видно – Такасуги всё тот же. От чувства неправильности закладывает уши.  
– Эй, – повторяет Такасуги, видимо, уже не в первый раз. – Ты собрался отбросить тут коньки от пары моих побед?  
– Как меня зовут?  
– Мне говорили, амнезия не передаётся по воздуху, – помолчав, замечает Такасуги и добавляет уже холоднее. – Откуда я могу это знать? Ты так и не сказал.  
Гинтоки очень спокойно откладывает в сторону боккен и уходит прочь из тренировочного зала, а затем и из дома – не подумав отыскать ни зонт, ни дождевик.  
Холодная вода снаружи обжигает, и тучи висят совсем низко. Такасуги нагоняет его уже у ворот и грубо пихает к стене. Козырёк ненадолго укрывает их от стихии, и Гинтоки об этом жалеет. Здесь, на сухом пятачке, хорошо видно, какой бешеный у Такасуги взгляд.  
– Вот оно что, – выплёвывает он зло. – Ты приходишь за тем же, что и все остальные. И как поиски? Нравится играть в благодетеля?  
– Что ты несёшь, – морщится Гинтоки.  
– Ты сам сказал "Это не имеет значения". Сам сказал, что ничего не изменилось.  
Гинтоки нечего на это ответить. Ничего не изменилось, это так. Но и ничего не осталось прежним.  
– Я не звал тебя, – заканчивает Такасуги. Его голос падает до мягкого гневного шёпота. – Не звал никого из вас. И я предупреждал, что ты не найдёшь здесь то, чего ищешь. Но ты всё равно искал? Разве нет?  
Гинтоки не произносит ни слова: так же молча он раз за разом стоял в зале с пачинко, проиграв все, до последней, монеты, даже те, что завалились в подкладку. Кнопка была яркая и круглая, и её тянуло коснуться, хоть в этом уже не было смысла – экран всё равно остался бы пуст.  
Такасуги долго смотрит ему в глаза. Затем кивает сам себе, разочарованный, и отступает назад – прямиком под проливной дождь, и моментально промокает с ног до головы.  
Пульс отчего-то частит вовсю, и ладонь жжёт: прямо по линии шрама. Гинтоки плотнее вжимается лопатками в стену. Сквозь шум воды прорезается старый полузабытый шёпот: “Последним, что я увидел в тот день, был ты, и я обречён был видеть тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь, хотел я того или нет”.  
Было бы по-настоящему нелепо начинать новую главу с той же обречённости.

На следующей неделе Гинтоки не приходит.  
И на следующей за ней – тоже.  
Звонок Матако раздаётся внезапно. Связь паршивая – не все вышки починили после последнего урагана, – но даже сквозь хрип и западающие слова Гинтоки слышит:  
– Приезжай. Он хочет тебя видеть.  
– Да ну.  
Матако яростно выдыхает и кладёт трубку. Гинтоки не собирается даже шевелиться.  
На следующий день ему звонит Зура. Он не говорит ни слова, и тишина звучит так выразительно, так старательно не-осуждающе. В этот раз Гинтоки отключается первым.  
К вечеру звонит Тацума. Сумерки окончательно поглотили город, но дождь ненадолго затих. Фонарный свет кривыми жёлтыми пятнами лежит на чёрной воде.  
– Кинтоки, – смеётся Тацума радостно и слишком громко – трубка почти дрожит. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы приехали и отвезли тебя... ну, ты понимаешь.  
Получается вкрадчиво, в стиле дешёвых боевичков про парней в кожанках, которые ломают пальцы и выбивают долги. Но Гинтоки, конечно же, не пронимает.  
– Доплыли, – поправляет он.  
Тацума мягко фыркает.  
– В последний раз.  
– Ты только и умеешь, что обещать.  
Впрочем, с Зуры бы действительно сталось приплыть даже на вёслах, а Тацума всегда был за любую дружескую движуху, даже такую бесцеремонную. Порой, совсем редко, от количества воспоминаний, вспыхивающих и гаснущих в голове, от количества разделённых моментов, Гинтоки тоже хочется всё забыть.

Когда он приходит на следующий день, Такасуги встречает его с трубкой в зубах. Это что-то новенькое.  
– Всегда заставляешь себя ждать?  
– Это я тебе делаю одолжение, а не наоборот, – буркает Гинтоки и плюхается рядом. – Что с тобой не так? Насколько я помню, ты не хотел меня видеть.  
– Я и сейчас не хочу, – морщится Такасуги. – Что толку смотреть на твою тупую рожу.  
– Свою-то видел?  
Такасуги ухмыляется.  
– Само собой.  
Ветер треплет полы юкаты, в воздухе рассеивается табачный дым, оставляя терпкое горькое послевкусие.  
– Так зачем звал? – спрашивает Гинтоки, когда ему надоедает смотреть, как Такасуги раскуривает и выбивает трубку, пускает колечки, гладит пальцами узор вышитого кисета, а ветки колышутся, разбрасывая во все стороны мерцающие капли.  
– Я хочу помнить, – говорит тот просто. – Но желания скоротечны и стоят мало, и я не буду ими ведом. Но когда вижу тебя, всё кажется, что помнить – важно.  
Гинтоки ударяется затылком о стену, потом, недолго подумав, повторяет ещё разочек, и ещё. Реальность дрожит и кажется призрачной и выцветающей, как старая пожелтевшая фотография, которую разъедает огонь.  
– Поболтай с друзьями, – советует он наконец. – Попроси Матако рассказать тебе о твоих глупо... подвигах. Разведи Зуру на пару детских воспоминаний. Выпей с Тацумой.  
Такасуги ловит его за руку – Гинтоки даже не обратил внимания, что размахивает ей, пытаясь от него отвязаться.  
– Давай сразимся ещё раз, – говорит Такасуги с мрачным упорством. Каким-то внутренним чутьём Гинтоки не сомневался, что именно об этом тот и попросит. Но он не хочет сражаться с ним, не теперь.  
Вот только руку его Такасуги отпускать не планирует, а реши они подраться не сходя с места, то рано или поздно оба улетели бы в грязь. Да, дело именно в этом.  
– Надеюсь, ты запомнил, в какой стороне этот твой зал.  
Всё кажется немного замедленным: и их путь к тренировочному залу, и выбор боккенов среди череды совершенно одинаковых, и первый замах. Во всей фигуре Такасуги чувствуется напряжение; а ещё он так хмурит брови, что Гинтоки просто нестерпимо тянет залепить ему со всей дури по лбу.  
– Один-ноль, – бросает он меланхолично. В глазах Такасуги мелькает что-то, чему Гинтоки не может найти названия. Задумавшись, он пропускает удар.  
– Один-один, – поправляет его Такасуги.  
Всё приходит в движение. В этот раз больше нет заминок, нет притирок и нет веселья. Гинтоки отбивается в полную силу, Такасуги тоже не сдерживается, хоть то и дело пропускает удары. Раньше он успел бы парировать, это Гинтоки знает точно, но вновь не заостряет внимание.  
Через пару часов они выдыхаются, и Такасуги выдыхается первым.  
Они, как и прежде, падают на татами – разгорячёнными и мокрыми от пота; по полу стелется коварный холод.  
– Во сне я видел твою улыбку, – говорит Такасуги. – Чужую улыбку и твоё исказившееся от боли лицо. Что это было?  
– Что-то, что ты предпочёл бы забыть.  
– Врёшь. Я предпочёл бы не забывать ничего.  
Гинтоки пожимает плечами. Мышцы ноют и слабо горят в ответ.  
– Значит, ты вспомнишь. Твоё ослиное упрямство даже знаменитее, чем твои бабочки.  
– Меня впечатляет твоя уверенность, – говорит Такасуги буднично. Потом приподнимает брови, слегка зависнув, и одними губами недоумённо переспрашивает: – Бабочки?  
– И бесит, – так же буднично предполагает Гинтоки и, не сдержавшись, фыркает. Такасуги отвечает взглядом, в котором отчётливо читается “Ты бесишь всегда”, и садится.  
– Твоя дорама скоро начнётся.  
На полу всё ещё зябко, а у Такасуги такие горячие пальцы, что запястье печёт. Гинтоки упирается пятками в пол, всем видом отказываясь вставать. Такасуги с каким-то изумлением разглядывает его пару секунд, а потом начинает волочить за собой по полу, как мишку с оторванной лапой. Говорил же Гинтоки, что кто-то тут упрямый осёл.  
Вечер ничем не отличается от предыдущих: словно Такасуги не смотрел на него, как на человека, предавшего его доверие, словно сам Гинтоки забыл то чувство, которое накрыло, когда в воздухе повис оборванный счёт.  
Они смотрят дораму в полумраке, и картинка то и дело мигает, рискуя оборваться совсем. Такасуги выразительно хмыкает на каждой второй реплике, а Гинтоки елозит затылком ему по плечу, пытаясь не отрубиться раньше финальных титров.  
Засыпают они одновременно. Снаружи раздаются раскаты грома, и экран всё-таки гаснет. Гинтоки успевает уловить, как Такасуги бормочет что-то, напоминающее “А дыхание всё такое же сладкое”, но отреагировать – уже нет.  
Среди ночи он просыпается, как от толчка, и долго пялится в потолок. По крайней мере, там должен быть потолок, хотя в вязкой, густой темноте не найти ни конца ни края. Снаружи по-прежнему шумит дождь; ладонь Такасуги лежит под ребрами, щекотно, сладко и больно, и кажется, что в неё отдаётся пульс.  
Гинтоки уходит, едва тот переворачивается, и не ждёт ни секунды.  
Вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой, он идёт на другой конец города, пока не находит самую невзрачную из ряда невзрачных гостиниц. Заспанный клерк впихивает ему ключи; стойка изрисована граффити, а в колонках над ней пиликает скрипка, превращая болотно-зелёные стены, грязные следы на полу, мигающие лампочки на протяжении всего коридора в декорации дешёвого хоррора.  
В комнате Гинтоки не включает свет: лишь стягивает одежду и забирается под покрывало. Стены давят; из приоткрытого окна натекла небольшая лужа. В комнате свежо и пыльно.  
Гинтоки закрывает глаза, но не погружается в сон. Усталость придавливает его плитой, вжимает в старый футон.  
Он не хочет больше в этом участвовать. Он запустил процесс. Остальное случится и без него: теперь это видно. Рано или поздно, так или иначе, память вернётся, и в аду они уже не встретятся, разве что ад вновь случится прямо здесь, на Земле.

В следующие дни Гинтоки не покидает гостиницу. Он питается рамёном из автомата на этаже, одалживает у заспанного клерка – одного и того же – инструменты и чинит окно, сначала в своей комнате, затем во всех остальных. Случайные любовники из номера напротив трахаются так отчаянно, словно завтра уже не наступит, и на следующее утро Гинтоки молча чинит слетевшую с петель дверь.  
Ему никто не звонит. Отключённые телефоны едва ли это умеют. Он часами смотрит на хрипящем телевизоре тупые дневные шоу, а когда электричество отрубается – дождь не прекращается, и такое случается часто, – с большим интересом разглядывает тени, гуляющие по потолку  
Его ничего в этом не напрягает.  
Дождь всё равно когда-нибудь кончится, как кончится всё. Поэтому он просто переворачивается спиной к окну и закрывает глаза

Неделю спустя он просыпается от чужого присутствия, и это отчего-то не удивляет даже в зыбкой полудрёме.  
– Тянет тебе навалять.  
– Ни в чём себе не отказывай, – сонно бормочет Гинтоки, и Такасуги ложится рядом поверх одеяла, лицом к лицу, вплотную.  
Его пальцы легко касаются щеки, ведут вверх по скуле.  
– Думаешь, приятно, когда вокруг тебя это месиво нестройных обрывков? – шепчет он, и шёпот отдаёт горечью. – Все остальные пытались вытянуть, намекнуть, подсказать. Ты же не делаешь ничего, но как-то их упорядочиваешь.  
– Я мастер на все руки, – бубнит Гинтоки, вжимаясь лбом ему в плечо, и Такасуги притягивает его ближе, сминая ткань между лопаток.  
– Я тебя ненавидел, – говорит он бесцветно. – Теперь точно знаю.  
– Я помню, – соглашается Гинтоки. Потом вздыхает. – А ты – нет.  
Такасуги отодвигается, оставляя тяжёлую руку у него на затылке.  
– Что-то остаётся неизменным, – говорит он, помолчав, улыбается недобро, и это куда более знакомо, чем всё, что он делал до этого. – Мне не нужно помнить этого, чтобы знать. Почему ты не пришёл раньше?  
Гинтоки долго разглядывает его, а потом буднично говорит:  
– Последний раз, когда я видел тебя, ты умирал.  
“У меня на руках” он опускает, но Такасуги слышит это и так. Он слабо усмехается, но хватка его пальцев становится крепче.  
– Надеюсь, ты улыбнулся мне на прощание.  
В мыслях становится отчаянно тихо и пусто, а потом Гинтоки обнаруживает себя с занесённой рукой, навалившимся на Такасуги сверху.  
– Не смей, – выдыхает он так зло, как сам от себя не ожидает. Такасуги дёргает его за волосы на затылке и резко садится.  
– Это не я, – холодно говорит он, и Гинтоки опускает руку – ему на плечо, стискивая рукав до побелевших костяшек. – И это всегда буду я, чтобы ни случилось.  
Что-то ломается – с грохотом, которого Гинтоки не хочет слышать. Они вновь опускаются на футон и долго лежат рядом, пока шум обломков не затихает окончательно.  
По лицу Такасуги то и дело скользят блёклые неуверенные лучи, и минут через сорок до Гинтоки доходит.  
– Дождь кончился, – говорит он удивлённо.  
– Значит, нам пора, – соглашается Такасуги.

Снаружи их встречают знакомые лужи и реки, капли, срывающиеся с вывесок и козырьков, и странное небо, которое словно не может решить, хочет оно быть хмурым или просветлевшим.  
Солнце бликует в воде. В воздухе сладко пахнет зыбким, несмелым покоем.  
– Куда мы идем? – спрашивает Гинтоки, запрокинув голову и бездумно пялясь на порозовевшие облака. – Опять тренироваться?  
Такасуги легко придерживает его за запястье. Гинтоки ловит отражение его взгляда в ещё не просохшей мутной витрине и послушно останавливается. Такасуги качает головой, невесомо водя пальцами по линии пульса.  
– Почему-то с тобой мне хочется выпить, – говорит он неожиданно мягко; и ничего не происходит: мир не рушится, сердце не перестаёт биться ни на секунду, дыхание не перехватывает. Или да.  
– Не делай такое лицо. Я же согласился с тобой ещё тогда.  
– Эй, – прерывает его Гинтоки. – Как меня зовут?  
Такасуги замолкает: а затем, как в обратной замедленной съёмке, всё приходит к нему, фрагмент за фрагментом.  
– Гинтоки, – выдыхает он совсем знакомо, и прикрывает глаза. – Я всё ещё обречён видеть тебя до конца своих дней.  
– На этот раз ты выбрал сам, – напоминает ему Гинтоки не без злорадства.  
Такасуги тонко улыбается и едва заметно тянет его на себя.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав. И в этот раз я снова выбрал тебя.


End file.
